The Vampire's Lover
by NekoFox21
Summary: A young man turns into a vampire and falls for the one who turned him into a vampire. This is a yaoi fanfic. Aizen x Shinji


A British Japanese man named Shinji was a poor married man who lived in Transylvania, Romania. Things were pretty well for him and his wife Hiyori until she died from an illness. One day he went up to the mountains to visit her grave. There he ran into a group of rubbers who were rubbing graves.

He threw a few rocks at them. "Stop that. It's disrespectful!" he shouted. One rock hits the leader on the head. They chase him. threatening and wanting to kill the guy for meddling in. Shinji ran for his life. The rubbers had knifes. He didn't have any weapons on him at all.

All afternoon Shinji kept running nonstop unless he was hiding. When he was found. He ran again. No way was going to let anyone like them take his life away. By sunset Shinji found an abandoned old castle. Without hesitation he opened the huge wooden door and went inside.

It was dark and huge. The only light there was were the sun light shining through the small round window high up on the stone walls. Shinji got a feeling he shouldn't be there yet he had no choice. He can't keep running from them all night. It won't hurt to hide here for a while. He ran up the stairs as he heard the door open.

He ran through the hall way. He noticed it was darker here than it was in the front room. The only thing that lit up the room were the candles on the wall. Odd why candles lit up if no one lives here? Before Shinji knew it but the men caught up. They were getting closer. He ran into a room that was closest to him. He locked the door.

In the room there were a couple of candles on a dresser. There was a coffin that was big enough for two. He heard noise coming from the hall not to far from the room. He knew it was wrong but he had no choice. Shinji went into the coffin not noticing the dead corps laying in there.

A few moments after Shinji closed the coffin lid he was bitten on the neck by something with knife like fangs. They dug into the skin. He was bleeding. A lot of blood came out. Shinji screamed for his life and squirmed around until he passed out from lack of air and loss of blood.

-Aizen's pov-

My name is Aizen. I'm a simple vampire that doesn't want much but blood and to have a companion with me for as long as it can be. So far I've had a couple of good lovers for two decades. Then they were killed by humans. Now here I am disturbed from my slumber as the sun goes down. I find a human in my coffin. Oh well his blood tasted good.

And he might be a good servant. A group of men barge into my chamber. They must be after him. Nothing more for me to do then kill them. Not hard. All I have to do is...

SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH

...Is chop off their heads. Now what to do with... former human. Since I bit him he's now a vampire. I guess I'll just let him stay for a while until he's use to the life style of a creature of the night. When he wakes up he'll want to ask questions.

Three months since that day I bit the human Shinji. At first he was mad at me but now he doesn't have anger towards me. I must say he's doing well getting use to the vampire life. Much better than most new comers do. He has no problems with drinking human blood. He misses the sun yet he loves the moon light as much as I do. For a while now I've been admiring the beauty he has. I plan on making him my lover.

I find him laying on the balcony floor staring up at night starts. His blonde long hair was spread out on the cold stone floor. "You alright Shinji?"

"Yeah just a little lonely. How do vampires deal with loneliness?"

"We make love with a lover when ever it's possible."

"Oh." His eyes were filled with sorrow.

"What if I make you feel loved and filled with pleasure." His were wide in shock and his cheeks were colored in a red flush. Before he could say anything I picked him up bridal style. Took him to the royal bedroom. More suitable for the moment. I gently lay him on the bed. He sat up.

I slip off my black robe. His face turned to a darker shade of red. Priceless. I was entirely nude. "Strip." I demanded. Hesitantly he took off his clothing. Shinji turns to face the wall. Trying to hide the blush on his face no doubt. He's really shy for someone who's been nude in front of someone before. Then again I am the first male he's been with before.

He was nude too. He's a bit more thiner than I am but that doesn't bother me. His small figure goes well with his long blonde hair. "Tell me. How long has it been since you were with someone."

"It's been about five or six years."

"I see." I got onto the bed and crawled towards my blonde beauty. When I get close enough to him. I sat down and pulled him on to my lap. He flinched as out skins touched. His back leaned against my chest. He felt very warm. My lips roamed his neck and shoulders. Kissing, sucking, and biting all over after my tongue gave his ears a tongue bath.

He bit his lower lip but that didn't stop the moans from being heard. His skin felt soft. I turn his face towards mine. My tongue licks his closed lips. He opens his mouth. I take the opportunity and stuck my tongue in his mouth. The muscle touched every inch in Shinji mouth. Our tongues fought for dominica. I won.

Our lips collied. Our kiss was rough and passionate. My hand cradles his golden head. His hair felt like silk. We pulled apart when we needed to breathe. "Do you want me to stop? Is this to soon?" I didn't want to force him into it.

"Please keep going. You're good." he stuttered

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll always love my wife. But I-"

"I understand." He leaned his head on shoulder when my fingers started pinching his sensitive nipples. His moans and groans rang though my ear. To me it was music. I continued pinching. I playfully twisted them hard. It made him yelp. They became stiff under my fingers.

One hand soothingly rubbed his side. The other went to his man hood and starting stroking, going up and down. I started slow then I went faster and faster. I didn't stop until I felt warm liquid in the palm of my hand. I licked it clean. I laid him down on his back. He looked beautiful. His cheeks covered by the red blush.

-Shinji's pov-

I couldn't help but blush at the sight of him licking his hand clean. It looked like he enjoyed licking up my cum. After moaning a lot I could help but pant heavily. We looked at each other in the eyes. I felt myself being laid on my back. He looked down on me smiling. I cant help but to think he's attractive.

As much as I care for my wife. I've been wanting to find someone to love again. This vampire is that someone I want to love. I wonder if he feels the same. Most likely not. "Agh!" He started sucking and tugging on my nipple. "Mmm ahh!" It felt good like everything else he did and will do. He has talent for this sort of thing.

The vampire Aizen did the same thing to the other nipple. I kept moaning like a woman. I whimpered when he stopped. I didn't noticed he moved his head to my manhood and- "OH GOD!" He's sucking on it. He's sucking my manhood. I felt my face heating up. I was bucking into his face. My moans grew louder.

I came in his mouth and drank in all the liquid in one swallow. He pulled his head away. I panted until I felt something pushed inside me. Something- It's one of his fingers. It's going in and out at a fast pace. My moans filled the room. "OH GOD!" he found a sensitive spot inside me and kept poking at. Making me scream out of pleasure.

"RIGHT THRE. RIGHT THERE. RIGHT THERE!" He kept hitting there until he added two more fingers. He was spreading my butt-hole. He pulls out the fingers and- "OH GOD!" He's using his tongue. "NGH! AAH AAH!" He's touching my sensitive area with his tongue. It feels weird but good.

He stopped using his tongue. I couldn't help but whimper. I didn't want it to st- OH GOD HIS WANGER IS INSIDE ME. "IT HURTS IT HURTS." I screamed.

"Shh. Relax, love. I won't stop until you're ready. I'll wait." We waited until I was ready.

"I'm ready." He started thrusting at a slow pace. It wasn't long until he went faster and harder.

I moaned and screamed his name as he hit my sensitive spot over and over again. "AIZEN. AIZEN. HA- HARDER. HARDER.". After a while we both came. His warm liquid filled me. Mine was on my stomach. We both breathed hard. He pulled out of me. Then he sat up and leaned against the bed post.

When I caught my breathe. I went up to him and sat on his lap. He pulled me into another passionate kiss. I moaned into the kiss when I felt he hands cupping my bum. He was squeezing it hard. It didn't feel bad. When he finished groping and kissing he playfully smacked my bum.

"Be my lover, Shinji." He said "I'll do what I can to make you happy."

"No. We'll do what we can to make us happy." We smiled at one another.

~end~

-TBC-


End file.
